User blog:VaVaVoom/Songs killed by Nicki
This is a list of the songs I think our Queen Minaj just killed because her featured: #Monster: let's just let it there, please, for respect to Kanye, Ross and Jay... Hell no! Roman was a beast in here!!!! And Barbie sings wonderful in this song!!! And what can I say of the video??? Piece of art, history and real rap!!! Sadly it doesn't chart well but that just show that the song is not just for commercial success, is to show the world what Nicki can do. #Out of My Mind: have you heard it? NICKI DISSES BOB IN HIS OWN SONG!!!! Best line: "Well, you gon really need a wish right now / When my goons come through and start shooting stars". Roman's work done here. #Bottoms Up: I don't like Trey's part. I used to forward his part and go straight to Nicki's verse. That verse make you love her!!! I think that was the first time Roman went out... wait! Roman again???? #My Chick Bad: Hate Ludacris part, love Nicki's part. She's the only reason I have this song. I think that Roman is again here xD Did I have to say that is the most seen video on Ludacris channel? I wonder why... #Hello Good Morning (Remix): God this remix... First I heard the original song, wasn't bad. Then I heard the T-Pain remix, what a good song. But then they come by with Nicki!!!!! LOVE THIS SHIT SO HARD!!!! They totally improve this song with Nicki and Ross give it and extra point (I'm a fan of Ross, btw) #Y.U. Mad: The amazing female Weezy totally kills this song!!! I mean, I repeat her part again, again and again. I don't like Birdman and Wayne's part. In my opinion, if it wasn't for Nicki, this song can die. #Dance (A$$) (Remix): Original song released I hate the song... Remix comes up I LOVE THIS SONG!!! Love how Nicki gets so damn dirty in this track!!! #Fireball: I like Willows part but if it wasn't for Nicki this song probably wouldn't be so known. #Give Me All Your Luvin': What a poppy song but Roman came up with a savage verse! I swear, Nicki's the only reason why I downloaded this song. And don't make talk about M.I.A.'s verse... buah! #Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix): Yeah, the same effect as Dance ass remix. I heard the original version of TTWE and I though "this song isn't going anywhere in the charts. So Nicki came to save the day, I meant, the song. #Letting Go (Dutty Love) & Born to Be Wild: the songs aren't bad but Nicki superb Kingston in any sense. She hides his mediocre rapping. #Beauty and a Beat: The song would be an overall song if it wasn't for Nicki. Everybody is talking about "Justiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, Argh!" and "but I gotta keep a eye out for Selena". What I wonder its if she write the song because I read somewhere else that she doesn't. So there you go. Just put her on ya song and you'll have a hit song. Any other song you want to add to this list? See Category:Songs_featuring_Minaj to find all the songs Nicki has killed. Please comment and thanks for reading!!! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 23:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts